The Legend of the Pokemon Guardians
by my daydream world
Summary: During the Kanto war an small mysterious child was found alone. The child origin was keep an serect, even from child himself. Years later Ash and Pikachu disappear without a clue.
1. The Kanto War - Surprising Find

**Author Notes: I come up with this idea years ago, and though I would write it down so I hope you enjoy. I had another idea for an opening chapter for ages but I think this one works better. I know this chapter is short but they will get longer.**  
 **Author Notes July 2017: I redid this chapter hope you enjoy**

 **Im not going in to detail into the causes of the Kanto war, but little bits of information will cone up.**

 **declaimer: I don't own Pokemon. I don't even own Pokemon cards any more as I gave them all to my brother...**

The Legend of the Pokemon Guardians

Chapter One  
The Kanto War - Surprising Find

"I've been called to fight."

Delia Ketchum, and Professor Samuel Oak looked up at Spencer, they were carrying out research in fields just outside Pallet Town.

"What do you mean?" Asked Delia, she knew what her childhood firend ment."I though you didn't have to fight? I thought you were safe."

Spencer didn't look at her "I've got the letter this morning, I've got two weeks before..." His voice trailed off

"...You can't go, we need you here." said Delia stubbornly.

Spencer paused, but when he spoken he sounded more confident "I have to go, it's not right all the other men are fighting and I'm staying here... I have to protect my home, my friends."

"We'll miss you when you go Spencer." said Professor Oak. He was going to say something else when there was an rushing in the brushes near by "Now, what could that be?" He asked.

Professor Oak walked closer to the sound, to his surprised a small black haired child tumble out of the brushes. He was small around two or three years old - the same age as his grandson. He was wearing yellow boots coved in mud, under an dark blue clock he worn green shorts and orange top. The child stood up he looked at the three adults with wide eyes, the boy took an step backwards - looking unsure.

Delia was first to reacted to the small boy "Hey there, what's your name?"

The child just looked at her for an moment, then look back to the brush. "Sat... Ash, My name is Ash."


	2. A Reunion With Firends

**Rewrite July 2017**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Years Later - A Reunion With Friends**

Ash and Pikachu got off the boat at an small island. They were taking an small detour from they current adventure to meet up with Misty and Brock for the weekend. They looked an nearby map.

"Lets see... The Pokémon Center is... On top of the hill..." Ash said out loud he trun looked at the tall hill "Well at lest its not an mountain, hey Pikachu."

"Pik-a" agreed Pikachu from Ash's shoulders.

"We better get going, I made an promise I wouldn't be late." said Ash as he began to walked up the path towards the Pokemon Center. "We're better not make Misty yell at us just yet."

...

"What's a surprise Ash is late again." said Misty amused. She looked at the large clock on the Pokemon centers wall.

"Bet he got detracted by those stone Pokemon along the path, this island is famous for them." said Brook lightly checking his watch. "And he's not even ten minutes late let..."

"We've made a bet," explain Misty with an sly smile. One person you shouldn't make a bet with was Misty, but Ash was too hot-headed to learn that lesson.

The Pokemon center door burst open and Ash and Pikachu ran in, they obviously had a race. They could barely talk as they tried to catch their breath. "Did you run all the way up the hill?" Asked Brock trying to hold back an laugh. Ash and Pikachu were alway lively and enthusiastic, they never seem to stop.

"Pika Pikachu pi." said Pikachu floppy down on top of Ash's head.

"What Pikachu said." Ash said leading against the wall.

"Don't you ever grow up?" Asked Misty with no sympathy "And you lose our bet Ashy." Ash groaned loudly and Pikachu patted Ash on his head.

...

Ash, Brock and Misty all chatted about they had been up too over an meal. Pikachu seen happy enough to eat his ketchup coved food and wasn't following what was being said. After an meal Ash and Misty had an friendly Pokemon battle which ended in an draw.

"Those stone Pokemon are everywhere." comment Brock reading the handbook.

"There's an story behind that, many stories actually" said Nurse Joy, the three of them trun around to face a smiley Nurse Joy "One story said that the island was an kingdom with only Pokemon. Then one day an Pokemon with magical powers come and trun the Pokemon into stone..."Nurse Joy obviously she like having an audience "Another story say that humans who protect Pokemon craved every species of Pokemon they saved, they hundreds scattered around the island. In the middle of the island is an stone circle. If you go there just before the sunsets it ment to give trainers good luck..."

"I say we check it out, what do you think Pikachu?" Asked Ash eagerly with his endless energy.

"Pika pi." said Pikachu with excitement.

Misty frowned "Thought we were going to watch an movie?"

"It's not that far, and it's nearly sunset." said Ash putting his hat back on. "And seeing I lose the bet, you can pick the film."

"How come I'm being punish for you losing a bet?" Asked Brock with a frown but Misty and Ash didn't seem hear him.

"Deal." said Misty "But don't be too long?"

"We'll be twenty minutes tops." said Ash. He put his hand over his heart "Poké-honour." Pikachu copy the action as well, they were about to raced out of the door when Brock called after them.

"Ash, what about your bag?"

"We won't be gone long. What could possibly go wrong?" Called back Ash before leaving the Pokémon center with Pikachu.

They didn't come back.

Ten Months later

No one saw Ash and Pikachu since they left the Pokémon center that evening.

Misty and Brock had though about that day a lot. Ash was acting like his carefree hyperactive self. There was nothing odd about his or Pikachu behaviour. They at first though it was Team Rocket again. Team Rocket had been following Ash since he first started his journey. But it soon become clear Jessie, James and Meowth had no idea what happen to Ash and they weren't near the island at the time.

They didn't have another idea what could of happen. The Island was small you could walk around it in less than one day. They wasn't many places to go, and no forests to get lose in. They wasn't many wild Pokemon apart from a few flying types who made the island they home. The boat only cross a few times day, and Ash took the last one over. The boat didn't leave again untill the following day.

It was like Ash and Pikachu vanished into thin air.

Ten months after since Ash went missing, Misty return to the island for the first time, along with an letter. Misty closed her eyes and silently prayed that Ash would be found alive.

Author Note: The part about the stone Pokémon is based on an story me and my brother made up when we were about seven and nine.  
I have fond memories of Ash, Brock and Misty adventures. I do like most of Ash's other travelling companions, and they'll show up at some point.


	3. Missing Past

**I know I know - it been ages, but real life gets in the way sometimes. Anyway hope you enjoy**.

Chapter Three: Missing Past

Pallet Town - After the Kento war

Seven year old Ash and Gary were playing a game with Pokémon Cards silently by torch light. They were having an sleepover, It was very late at night and they both should of been sleeping.

"Hey Ash, what happen to you dad?" Asked Gary in an small voice. It was almost like Gary was afraid to ask.

"My dad?" Asked Ash looking up confused. No one ever talked about his dad, he never really though about it, he had his mom and that was all he needed.

"Yeh, who was he?" Asked Gary again.

Ash paused thinking for an moment "I don't know, no one ever talks about him..." Ash try to think back. They were no photos or stories about him. He didn't even know his name. The more Ash though about it the more he relised he had nothing but more questions without answers.

"But you must know who he is." Said Gary. Ash didn't reply, he didn't know. But he was going to find out.

Present day - The island of the Stone Pokémon

"I didn't think you would come" said Misty. She was sitting on an bench near the docks looking out to sea. Brock had just arrived to the island and walked over to her.

Brock looked more serious these days. He always looked out for Ash and the others while travailing, everyone knew he felt somewhat responsible for Ash's disappearance, he felt that he shouldn't of let Ash go off on his own. "I had to, If I didn't..." Brock paused "...I had to come..."

"Just don't punch him this time." said Misty standing up and started walking along a path.

"If he says something stupid again..." Started Brock almost angrily as he walked beside Misty.

"Just keep your cool," Said Misty sternly "Come on." They walked in silent the rest of the way towards an small cabin on the overside of the island. Misty knock on the door. It was open at once by Gary.

"Thank you for coming," said Gary "Come in..." Since Ash vanished Gary was doing everything he could to find him. He was contacting everyone that could for meet Ash on his many adventures. He was chasing all the lose ends and coming up with crazy theories The last one earn him a black eye from Brock.

Misty looked around the room. It was filled with maps, pictures and photos, her eyes stopped at an photo she never seen before. It was one of Ash and Gary as toddlers eatting ice cream. "That the first photo of me and Ash together." explain Gary noticing what Misty was looking at "Found it when I return to Pallet for a few days."

"What is Ash wearing?" Asked Brock looking at the strange cloak and boots that the small boy was wearing. It wasn't normal clothing for toddles especially during the war.

"I'm still working that part out." said Gary more to himself.

"Why did you call us here?" Asked Misty. Gary usually meet them on the main land to update them on what he had found. After the last meeting Gary promised not too call them unless he had real information.

"That photo is not the only thing I found out...Grandpa and Delia have keep an huge serect from everyone... Even Ash..." Gary paused of an long moment "Ash's adopted."

After

the Kento Pallet Town

"Who's my dad?" Asked Ash walking into the kitchen the next day. Gary had left after breakfast to help out at his grandfather lab. Ash didn't want to ask when Gary was still there.

Delia looked up from the washing up for an moment, unsure how to answer that question. "We'll talk about that one day," she said "But just not today sweetie, go and play, I'll call you in when it's dinner time."

Ash realizing Delia was upset left quickly. Delia signed she knew Ash would start asking questions at some point (She was surprised he hadn't ask before now) She didn't know the whole truth about Ash's background. Ash seem to have no memories of his early childhood, and something Delia didn't pressed. The day she found Ash come back to mind. She couldn't tell Ash the truth not ever.

Present Day the Island of the Stone Pokemon

"Wait!...What?" Said Misty, not believing what Gary just said "Since When?"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Asked Brook at the same time.

"During the Kento war, Gramps and Delia found Ash. He was only a toddler then. They said Ash was in danger, so Delia said Ash was her child to keep him safe..." Explained Gary quickly "They never told Ash the truth."

"Ash, would of know about it when he got his Pokemon Training license." said Misty fiercely. They was no way this could be true.

"Pallet town records were destroyed in the war, they had to collect all the lost data again." Said Gary with an sigh. "The record states that Ash is Delia son."

"So really he isn't illegally adopted." said Broke shocked that Delia would do something like that. That professor Oak would do something like that. They were law abiding citizens, they were always truthful and well respected. "Were did he come from before then?"

"I think that clock Ash was wearing hold some of the answers." said Gary running his hand though his hair "I'm trying to think back when we were little... Some clue that will tell us were he come from."

"You think this is connect to his disappearance?" Asked Misty frowning. "How could it be if Ash doesn't know the truth?"

Gary paused for an moment "I don't know, but someone out there knows the truth. Ash has travelled a lot and an lot of people have noticed him..."


	4. The Lost Boy

Chapter Four: The Lost Boy

 **Pallet Town - Kento War**

"Where did the boy come from?" Asked Delia, drinking some tea. The boy in question was sound asleep under a blanket cuddling up with one of the young squrtle. Professor Oak had just walked back into the room. "He looks well looked after, he's healthy, I think his parents will be looking for him."

"Maybe not." Said Professor Oak "Spencer found a man dressed similar to the boy... He's badly injured. He claimed to known Ash. He states that the boy needs to be safe."

"Is he Ash's father?" asked Delia, looking at the small boy then back to Professor Oak.

"We can only guess." Said Professor Oak. "Spencer believes that they were part of an serect society or underground cult, I think that he might be right."

Delia looked again at the boy sleeping peacefully. "Do we hand him over to the local Authorities?" She asked "This man is at the hospital right?..." She trail off by the look on Professor Oak face. "What is it?"

"I don't know if that's for the best. They were obviously running away from something or someone." Said Professor Oak "And with this war going on, a lot of strange things have been happening. Untill we know who was after them...I think the boy is safe here..."

"But the man Spencer found?"

"Is in hospital, he's not going to make it though the night." Said Professor Oak soberly.

"You think we should let him stay here?" Asked Delia doubtfully. It seem wrong not informing someone about the boy. Finding a place were the boy could stay.

"Untill we know more, we haven't got a choice." Said Professor Oak "When he wake up we see if he can tell us anything..."

"Sam, we can't just keep him. He's a child, a real person...a child..."

"If he is part of a cult or serect organization do you think the government right now will care he is a toddler?" Asked Professor Oak, the government had already had enough trouble with the on going war as well as the new gang that called themselves Team Rocket. "It's not the ideal situation, I know...but I keep thinking what if that boy was Gary...I would want him to be safe..."

The boy woke up a few hours later, he hadn't spoken since they had found him. "Ash?" Asked Delia, Ash turned to look at her "Are you hungry?" He boy nodded at once. Delia hold out a hand and Ash took it "Come on then, lets see what we can find..."

They sat in the kitchen eatting sandwiches. "How old are you Ash?" Ash show three fingers "Three?" The boy nodded his head "Wow,..." Delia saw Professor oak standing in the door way. "Ash, do you know where you live?" Ash blinked "Where is your home?"

"Underground." Said Ash, Delia wasn't sure if Ash ment the air raid shelters or a underground house.

"Do you have mom and dad?"

"Papa said run." Said Ash in a small voice "He fight with an man, and they punch and kick..."

Delia paused for an moment, so it look likely the man dieing in hospital was the father. "Is there any one else who looks after you?"

"Papa..." Said the boy

"Anyone else?"

The boy paused "Papa say we are an team, I want my papa..." The boy suddenly looked like he was going to cry, so Delia move around to hug the boy, Ash hugged back tightly.

"Ash, do you know the man your papa was fighting?" Asked Delia carefully.

"A bad man..."

"What did he look like? Can you tell me?"

Ash closed his eyes "He was really tall, and everything was grey, he had spikey hair out of his face..."

"A beard?"

"Not a fluffy like Santa, a little one." Ash trailed off and it was clear he didn't want to talk about the bad man anymore.

Professor Oak come walking in "Ash, do you know someone called Fire?"

"People call papa Agent Fire." Said Ash at once "Papa doesn't like that name..."

"What name dose he like..."

"Papa, only I'm allowed to call him that." Said Ash "Papa calls me Agent Ash..."

"So is Agent Ash is an serect name."Ash nodded his head seriously. Whatever the boys real name was they could ask him later. "Ash, listen, your papa is hurt, he's in hospital at the moment...he is very ill... Do you want to see him?" Ash nodded his head at once.

The ride to the hospital wasn't very long. "What dose your papa do, dose he have a job?" Asked Professor Oak carefully. He didn't know how much Ash knew about were he grown up, or the people who raised him.

"He looks after Pokemon." Said Ash proudly

"A very important job, what pokemon dose he look after?"

"All pokemon." Said Ash at once "I like looking after Caterpies..."

Professor Oak laughted at little at the child energy "I like Caterpies too, we get an lot of them around here..."

"Why were you in the woods yesterday? What were you doing?" Asked Delia. A day was a long time for a child, she hoped Ash may be able to give her and Professor Oak some answers.

"We have to go, papa said we had go, just me and him."

"Go where?"

"Away..."

"Away from what?"

"Papa said we had to go."

Delia didn't question Ash any more, Ash probably didn't know what exactly was going on. They park the car. "Okay Ash, this place is very big so stay with me okay..." Ash nodded his head. "Lets go and see your Papa..."

Now: The Island of the Stone Pokémon

"Sorry, I am still having a hard time believe all this." Said Brock pacing the cabin and rubbing his head at the same time.

"And you think I don't?" Question Gary looking annoyed.

"Why have they just told you, have they told Jenny?" Asked Brock angrily. "Ash has been missing for months now..." This information could be important, it could be the lend they been missing.

"They are scared for his safety." Said Gary at once, defending the people he grow up with "They said soon after they found Ash, someone come looking for him - Giovanni...why, I don't know. But after Giovanni visit they couldn't drawn attention to Ash."

"You don't think Giovanni has anything to do with this." Said Misty sharply. Giovanni was a dangerous man.

"No, I don't think so, my guess is someone else is interested in Ash, someone who knew him before he trun up in Pallet Town all those years ago." Said Gary

Now in a remote country side

Ash watched as the sun stated to set, Pikachu sat on his shoulders. Ash was wearing combat boots and trousers. His jacket was well fitting, on his wrist he had a large device.

"Do you think we are making to right chose?" Asked Ash, Pikachu shrugged his shoulders. "We are doing good," Pikachu nodded his head. Ash signed more to himself, "Do you believe what they say? It seems to be true, the missing piece of my past. I just wish they answer all my questions... " Ash sat down on a log deep in thought. "I wish we can see everyone again, they must think we're dead..."

"Pick a, Chu Chu, Pikachu." Said Pikachu patting Ash on his head lightly.

"They won't give up, but looking for us... But it is too dangerous...I can't let them get hurt . Maybe if we warn them... But If I connect them it will make everything worst..." Ash closed his eyes, wishing he stayed in that Pokemon Centre that night. He wanted to do the right thing for everyone, but he couldn't help but wonder if he was hurting the people closest to him. "Maybe it's for the best, a war is coming and..." Ash turned too Pikachu "...And we got work to do... "


End file.
